


Too Easy

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Yeah not going to last long with Danny doing this, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Despite being with Sam now post Phantom Planet. Danny is finding it easier to use one of his powers to get out of events that mean a lot to her.





	Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Too Easy

He wondered if Sam would hate him if she knew how easy it was to do this now. He knew he shouldn’t be using his newly perfected ability to split in two to sit at home, watch bad action movies and eat junk food while his double joined Sam at a protest. He only really felt guilty because he knew he’d probably never join her at another protest now that he could do this.

He got that she wanted to save the world but he just wanted to spend his increasingly scarce free time hanging out having fun like a normal kid. He had only just gotten his parents to lay off running a different test every week as they were determined to fully catalog his powers and abilities. He had to admit that the tests had helped push his powers further opening up more possibilities and letting him finally get the hang of duplicating himself.

He wasn’t tempted to give up his powers again but, he’d learned his lesson about that but he found himself craving any normalcy he could get. He frowned as he felt Sam attempting to draw his other self into conversation he’d been hoping she’d be so busy screaming out protest slogans that he’d be free to concentrate mainly on the movie.

“Danny,” She said across town. “I think you should go ghost it will get our protest a lot more exposure.” She was looking at his double hopefully and he felt a moment of dread. “I mean come on you here in hero form will get us on the national news.”

“I’m not going ghost,” he found himself saying. He wasn’t even sure he could go ghost with his doppelganger so far away. “Sam, I came to this meeting as a favor to you; I don’t really support this cause.” He realized his mistake as soon as soon as the words were out of his doppelganger’s mouth. He did his best to tune out Sam’s angry remarks about how he should care about the current cause and did his best to go back to watching the movie.

He hated to admit but it was getting very easy to ignore Sam when she went on these rants. He’d have thought getting together with her would make it harder to ignore her but he was finding it easier. He wasn’t sure that was a good thing but at times like this when his double was getting chewed out for not caring enough about the future of the world it made life easier.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
